Forever
by foreverdebt
Summary: Love, friendship and all things nice!! Lily, James, Sirius and Arabella. Please read and review! :)


The trees swayed gently with the wind and the sun spilt down on the green grass warming the four friends who sat on the Quidditch grounds. Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black and Arabella Figg all sat cross legged talking earnestly.  
  
"It's just I don't want this year to end. It's been so fun and I love you guys so much!"Lily cried grabbing her boyfriend, James's hand. Sixth year is the absolute best! Next year we'll be doing the NEWTS and being head of Gryffindor. It's gonna be so hard." James's grip tightened on hers as he smiled at her comfortingly. "Lil, we'll still be here with you. It'll be the same old group doing the same old things. You know getting heaps of detentions, annoying the usual Slytherin's and having a blast!  
  
He noticed a slight start of a smile appear on her face and it soon developed to a huge grin as he dived on her and kissed her passionately. She kissed back then burst out laughing as she caught sight of the amused and shocked faces of Sirius and Arabella.  
  
James turned to them and grinned sheepishly. "Uhh, just got a bit carried away. Sorry about that."  
  
Sirius and Arabella laughed good naturedly while James and Lily sat embarrassed. "I guess you are right, James, I just sometimes get a little worried about next year."Lily continued when they had all quietened again. Sirius spoke up, "I feel the same. It all seems so perfect now..... "So perfect you just don't want it to end." finished Arabella sighing. The four sat thinking. Thinking of all the fun they 'd been having ever since they met.  
  
******************* All first years with detentions on the same night, just thrown in a room together. "Ahh! I hate Snape! He's thinks he's better just because he's a Slytherin!,"yelled James as he headed into the detention room. Sirius joined him and hearing what he had said, responded with. "So you're the guy whose been giving Snape all the trouble!" Ready for a fight James replied, "Yeah, so what? He deserves it." Laughing Sirius replied, "Nah! Congratulations! That's what I got busted for. And then Arabella and Lily entered the room laughing about their third detention in their fourth week of starting at Hogwart's and so it had began.  
  
*******************  
  
And then it was second year and the four were huddled together in the Gryffindor common room playing wizard chess. Sirius against James while the two girls cheered them on, gasping and looking impressed at various times just to get a reaction out of the two competitive players. After the game it was down to the kitchens to grab some food from the house elves. They always walked downstairs in the same formation-James and Lily walking in front, side by side followed by Sirius and Arabella joking as usual.  
  
******************* Hundreds of bodies sat in the hot sun watching excitedly the shapes that whizzed above them in the sky. A group of twenty female Gryffindor's were cheering for their favourites, James and Sirius, who were riding their broomsticks extravagantly, loving the crowds attention. Suddenly, James pretended to fall from his broom and in that split second he caught a glimpse of Lily's petrified face staring at him. Just as quickly, he clambered back onto his broomstick and waved merrily at the crowd who all waved back, laughing at his stunt. Except for Lily. Lily was still grabbing onto Arabella's shoulder crying at what could have happened to James. Sirius exchanged a knowing glance with Arabella and they both sighed as they watched the unsuspecting James continue his childish behaviour.  
  
*******************  
  
Once again the four were in the common room but things were a little different. Arabella and Sirius sat close speaking in whispers while Lily and James were near the window gazing into one another's eyes. Both smiling and more in love than anyone ever thought possible at any age.  
  
******************** Abruptly the four snap back to the present and look around at each other and realise that yes, things could change and yes, next year will be different but none of that matters. It won't matter because they'll always have each other. No matter what happens, no matter who ever tries to drive them apart and no matter what Dark forces come. Love always defeats.  
  
******************** 


End file.
